Chance
by Tempesta Black
Summary: The 10th generation has fallen and Tsuna was the last to go. So when he died, he wasn't expecting to get a chance to meet them again. His family.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Hello! This is my first KHR fanfic :D

Eh... Ah yes!

This fanfic is an AU+Time Travel :D

Er... And it's inspired by several Naruto & KHR time travel fiction, Hmm, I think that's all I need to say...

Hmm, hope you'll like it?

* * *

He coughed, his body squirmed and shook violently with pain as he felt his back collide with the ground.

The brunet could feel the coppery liquid bubbling at the back of his throat while staring numbly at the figure that had plunged the weapon through his heart.

_Ah, yes, _his mind registered slowly, _he's going to die._

"Vongola Decimo," the man purred, his voice laced with glee, "Looks like I won."

Tsuna released a bitter laughter and ignored the pounding in his head when his gaze flitted to the limp figure lying a few feet away, the body twisted with precious crimson liquid spilling out of the gaping wound in the chest.

The brunet scoffed at himself when he felt nothing. Too _tired,_ too _drained,_ and it _hurts. _His heart _hurts, wrenches _and he was so _exhausted_ that he that he couldn't even cry for his fallen right hand man, _his brother, his_ _friend_.

_It was his fault, his fault again, and once more he had lost another of his precious people, lost the last of whom he had sworn to protect._

He felt his limbs getting colder while the body he was staring at slowly became a crimson red.

_Blinded by my own blood..._ the thought flitted through his mind while he ignores the maniacal laughter rang out loudly in the battlefield.

"Goodbye, Vongola Decimo. I had fun." With a grin spreading rapidly across his face, the man gripped the handle to the sword and plunged it further down into the brunette's heart.

The brunet closed his eyes as the pain seared across his body and his lips twisted into a grimace before it quirk up slightly at the very thought of seeing his family, friends over on the other side.

Maybe he could finally rest.

And see the people who are so _precious, so precious _that his heart was shredded into pieces when they were taken down one by one.

His family.

The brunet blinked, his mind sluggishly retrieving the memory of them.

The people had slipped into his heart and occupied the entire space, leaving his heart empty, _hallowed_ even, when they fell.

And now, he had the chance, the chance to meet his precious loved ones again in his hands.

Tsuna couldn't quite help the small grin that tilted his lips

_Finally._

* * *

Really.

He wasn't expecting this.

He was expecting some pearly gates and white fluffy clouds with his family waiting for him.

Where Gokudera was shouting at Yamamoto while Ryohei cuts into the conversation, making his storm guardian raged further.

Where Reborn would be leaning against the wall opposite Hibari, his mouth twisted in a smirk.

Where Chrome would be beside Mukuro, overseeing the entire situation while having his signature laughter echo loudly in the room, pissing Hibari off in the process.

Ipin would come bustling out with Lambo at her side, peals of laughter slipping out of her lips as she laughs at his joke. And Tsuna would see how _perfect_ the two is for each other.

And his mother.

His _precious, beautiful_ mother.

She would slip out of the kitchen with a bounce in her step and greet him with a blinding smile.

Her soft, warm eyes would roam over him, making sure he's not hurt, not wounded, not in pain.

(But now his heart _hurthurthurt_ so much as he entertained those thoughts.)

And Haru.

And Kyoko.

The two would push him along as they place the plates down on the table and everyone would gather and share their day.

Then again, he shouldn't expect much.

He had so much blood on his hands.

So much that nothing would ever remove it, like the stubborn red dye that stained a white sheet of cloth.

It may fade, but it never disappears.

A small sardonic smile adorned his lips when he wondered absent-mindedly if he was currently in hell.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Tsunayoshi."

"Kawahira." The brunet inclined his head slightly as he stared at the empty white space, lest for several furniture, that stretches endlessly.

"You must be wondering why you are here." Tsuna dropped himself gracefully onto the floor, sitting cross-legged while he observed the space.

"Indeed. What do I owe the devil a visit?" The man with snow-white hair pinched the bridge of his nose before pushing his glasses slightly.

"I'm here to make you an offer."

Tsuna scoffed. _Offer? Of course, he can't even die in peace without paying a price._

"Offer? The last time you gave me an offer, a quarter of my people died."

Kawahira sighed, pushing his glasses that had slipped slightly. "In exchange for the safety of a town you were trying to protect."

A shadow of pain and sorrow darkened the honey colored orbs before it disappeared.

"But a quarter of them still died!" The brunet hissed while Kawahira had his hands in the universal sign of surrender before deciding to continue and pull the conversation back on track.

"But, Tsunayoshi, this concerns your younger self and his family in an alternate universe."

Tsuna rose to his feet, eyes narrowed at him, body tense as his sharp gaze assessed the man.

"All I wanted, is to _**die**_ in peace! All I _**wanted **_was to see, to touch and talk to my family." His voice was gaining volume with every word. "Why... WHY! WHY DO YOU KEEP STOPING ME, EVERY! SINGLE! TIME! IS IT SO HARD TO ACHIEVE IT?!" Tsuna finished, his voice sounding feral and deadly.

Kawahira stared wide-eyed at the man, taking note of the way his honey colored eyes had darkened to a dull brown and the way he was baring his teeth in a snarl.

"Why...?"The brunet tried to ignore the voice pounding in his head screaming _don'tdeservedon'tdeserveyoudon't **deserve**._

Kawahira gave a humorless smile before sighing..

"But if you don't, they'll… die." Tsuna flinched at the soft tone and snapped his gaze back to the man.

"What?"

"Tsunayoshi, I need you to be there to guide your younger self. So that he could overcome those obstacles. Unlike you, he is… less strong willed."

Tsuna closed his eyes briefly before giving a nod to show that he was listening.

" You understand him because you were, once upon a time, the same person. If you were there, you could act as an older figure and guide him. Teach him how to treasure himself."

"While keeping the timeline safe." Tsuna glared at Kawahira when a smile ghosted his lips.

"You could, or you can change it for the better." The brunet frowned in confusion but nodded nonetheless.

"… Really?"

"Yes. You wouldn't want a repetition of what happened in your future, right?" A haunted look passed over the mafia don features before his face settled for a passive look.

"I… can change it?" Kawahira nodded his head slightly, letting the side of his lips curled upwards

"So, what do you think of this offer? Besides your duty, you can see your family too. To see them alive, again. And you can allow them to have a better life because you are there. There to help."

Tsuna seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding silently. He was given a chance again, to see his friends, his family. The chance is now placed firmly within his palm. He… could _see, touch, talk _to them again.

And this time, he could help.

He could save them.

Prevent them from being brutally massacred.

"I… but where do I stay? How am I going to help if I need to work and-" Kawahira chuckled before shaking his head.

"Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi, don't you think I would have prepared everything in advance? You'll be inside your house once our conversation is over. The only thing now, is your name."

"Yato or Noctis " Tsuna said after a moment's thought. " Still the sky, but the opposite of day. The night."

"Fitting." Kawahira smiled and nodded approvingly.

"But my looks... won't Reborn get suspicious?"

"Ah, there, I've fixed it."

Tsuna blinked his eyes before a lock of crimson fire catches his eyes.

_Storm…Just like the flames of the storm…_

"And off you go!" Kawahira cheered before snapping his fingers.

"WHA-"

The air around him trembled with energy. An invisible force seemed to close around him and then, with a deafening roaring ringing in his ears that Tsuna instinctively knew to be the rush of time, darkness engulfed him and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whether it is a meeting by chance or a major event, every occurrence will affect the future… because a man's path of life is not only unstoppable but also never-ending. The smallest thing, the shortest amount of time, the littlest piece of record or memory… the fate that accompanies you will never disappear."

**-xxxHolic, Yuuko Ichihara**

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and his view wavered before it slowly sharpened into a ceiling with a small chandelier.

An almost inaudible groan escaped his lips as he slowly sat up before vertigo hit him hard and the redhead had to lie on the floor.

A grimace twisted his lips as he turned his head to the right, his eyes scrunched close before it opens again. He gently turns his body so that it leans right and propped himself up with his elbow.

Locks of crimson red fall around his shoulders and pooled slightly on the floor as he pushed himself off the floor and into a cross-legged sitting position. He swallowed the urge to throw up when his vision wavered, drenched in sweat as he gasped for breath. One shaky hand reached up to cover his eyes while he tried to even his breath.

"M'okay. I'm Okay. Okay. M… M'okay."

(And he kept repeating those words to himself over and over again. So that everything would be fine. Even if it was all a lie. A beautiful lie to cover his eyes. As long it can convince him, keep him going, push him, he'll take those words. Words that'll convince him that everything is going to be all right.)

Tsuna heaved a sigh and quirked a smile.

"I'm… Okay."

(Wishes.. Surely, if you keep wishing, they'll come true. Right?)

Breathing finally steadying, Tsuna lowered his hand, dropping it back into his lap as he stood up slowly, gingerly testing his balance before he hobbled towards the switch and turned the lights on.

He arched an eyebrow at the interior design.

The house looked exactly like his room in the Vongola headquarters back his time.

It had the look of a Japanese traditional house, except it was furnished with modern furniture.

The redhead hobbled towards the gray sofa and flopped down, his head tilt backwards slightly before he continues to observe the rest of the room.

The living room was furnished simply with an L-shaped gray clothed sofa coupled with two armchairs that had the same design as the sofa. There was a white rectangle coffee table with a small vase filled with soft purple lavenders with a pair of keys and a bank book beside it.

His lips curved slightly at the sight lavender as the meaning of the flower ran through his head. (His mother drilled it into his head in an attempt to teach him the way to court females using flowers)

_Lavender flower is love and devotion. It's also associated with purity, silence and caution. When given as a gift, Lavender flowers represent luck. They also offer the promise of new adventure._

"New adventure, huh?" A tinge of hollow amusement in his voice resounded around him while he tips his head forward and continues to observe the kitchen that was separated from the living room with just a large island that stood on the left side of the house.

Beside a pot and several plates beside the sink, the kitchen was nearly empty, save for the gray fridge in the corner of the wall.

Tsuna stifled a yawn as his gaze glides back to the TV that was etched onto the blue-gray wall with a sleek-black TV console below it.

He didn't really want to sleep; he hadn't wanted to sleep for a long time, but he had felt tired for just as long. He couldn't remember the last time his body had been free of the heavy weariness that insisted on making itself at home in his very bones ever since Reborn came.

The redhead lets himself sinked further into his seat as his eyes strained to open before giving into his urge as another wave of sleep hit him.

He gave the room a last groggy glance, as if it was an illusion that will shatter when he sleeps, only to finally convince himself that he is here.

In an alternate universe where he and his family is alive.

Where everyone is alive.

x.X.x

Tsuna couldn't help but grimace when he saw his reflection in the full length mirror hanging on the wall in the bathroom.

Yes. Those crimson silk –like hair that had settled around and behind his back, was something he has expected and chocolate brown eyes that had stared back at him was something that did not change.

But the length of his hair caught him by surprise (because he just wasn't paying attention), which is no doubt, the work of Kawahira.

Now that his hair had grown to the back of his hip, only the top of his hair stood up messily, framing his face softly with crimson red while the rest of his hair was weighed down. The redhead bit the bottom of his lips before deciding to pull it into a low ponytail and use another strand of his hair to tie it.

There. Better.

Now that his hair is longer, the similarities between him and his younger counterpart has lessened, only the color of their eyes matched.

The redhead shrugged. Well, it means less stuff to worry about.

He sauntered out of the bathroom with a towel hanging low on his hip and another around his neck, he opens the wooden wardrobe and mentally thanked Kawahira for placing several pieces of clothing in there (He wasn't too enthusiastic about putting on his blood soaked clothings again).

Swiftly, Tsuna put on a pair of black trousers coupled with an orange button down collared, long sleeve shirt.

Raking a hand through his fringe that covered his half of his forehead, Tsuna steeled himself to meet his ex-family on the street, walking, jumping, running, _unmistakably alive_.

_Alive._

Those words send a pang to his heart where a seeping, bleeding wound created by those whom he had lost continues to bleed.

_Bleed and bleed and bleed as he mourns and scream and reach for them._

(But no matter how many times he had called their name again and again, he had learned that each time, nothing called back. No matter how much he wanted to _seeheartouch_ them, how many time he had screamed for it, it was out of his reach. _So terribly far away._)

And now, they'll be standing in front of him, _alive_.

"I'm okay," he manages after a long moment of aching wonder at the thought.

"I'm okay."

x.X.x

Tsuna groaned.

He just realized that he wasn't aware where his house was located but that's not the biggest issue.

The biggest issue is _where_ and _which _part of the timeline is he's at.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath before stepping out of his black-iron gate, only to be distracted by a _I'm off! _as he turned his head towards the direction of the voice because it sounds so _damn familiar._

_Ah._

A pair of warm chocolate orbs clashed with his as the boy stepped out of his gates.

And a Sawada Tsunayoshi meets another Sawada Tsunayoshi.

x.X.x

"Um," Tsuna (now Yato) stepped forward as the brunet took a step back timidly.

Yato quickly stopped and dipped his head slightly in an apology.

"I'm sorry, um, I didn't mean to scare you," Yato watches him thoughtfully, and his brown eyes have a faintly warm crinkle to them, "My name is Yato and I just moved in next door and I was thinking if you could show me the way to the market…" Yato gave a sheepish grin as realization dawned upon the young boy's face.

"Ah-Ah… I see…" The brunet fidget uncomfortably as excuses to refuse the redhead ran through his head.

"Um, its alright if you're busy," Yato let a small smile curve his lips when his words seemed to snap the boy out of the trance he had been in, " So I'll see you later when I come over to greet your parents, um…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." A small voice escaped from the brunet's lips, coming out slightly as a squeak. Tsuna's face reddened immediately and his eyes dart around before landing on Yato and-

And he _freezes._

A warm smile spread across the redhead's face and his eyes were warm as well as they looked at him.

And Tsuna never, _ever_, would have thought that an expression like this will be directed towards him from someone else besides his own mother.

Hell, even his mother rarely looked at him like that.

Because he was _a dame_ after all.

But a part of him wanted to believe it.

A part of him wanted to attempt.

A part of him begged for that silver of hope.

The silver of hope that barely grasped him by a spider's thread.

Hope that he was accepted as who he is.

For one terrifying moment, Yato thinks the kid is going to cry before the brunet manages to cling to his composure by his fingertips.

Was he once like that?

The look of lost and pain and fear all mashed up in his younger counterpart gaze, did he ever held a gaze like that?

Yato couldn't recall anything in his timeline that rendered such a look from himself. Because even without his father, his mother had tried his best to raise him and shower him with affection.

_'__He is… less strong willed."_

Perhaps this was what Kawahira meant?

Yato let his gaze soften as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Tsunayoshi-San."

Tsuna looked up, his eyes filled with hope, but his voice still held an undercurrent of fear of being rejected. "Tsuna. Call me Tsuna."

"Tsuna then." His eyes crinkled with a gentle smile that make Tsuna duck his head as his eyes burn hotly.

"What's wrong?"

Tsuna shook his head as he blinks his eyes to clear his blurred vision before mumbling _I'm off_ and raced away from Yato.

As the redhead watches his younger counterpart departing figure silently, he clenched his hands tightly.

_Less strong willed? Or is it something more?_

Because Yato doesn't recall that being strong willed means that you're strong enough to face anything things and never giving up, even if you have nothing to fight for. Because to Yato, it seems that Tsuna is raised without _receiving any love_. As if no one has _ever_ been a family to him beyond the most nebulous meaning of the word.

As if every time the brunet tries to climb up from the abyss, someone will kick him down again.

Because if Kawahira means that the Tsuna of this time is less _strong willed_ because he had no one supporting him…

The redhead doesn't think it's fair to Tsuna.

Because without his family to support him… Yato doesn't think he could overcome all those obstacles he had to go before and after becoming Decimo.

(He would have given up long ago if even his mother looked at him with disappointment.)

The redhead takes a breath, trying to rein in his emotions.

_So be it. If there's no one to support him, I'll be the one to pull him out of the abyss and be his pillar._

_No matter what it takes._

And it's a promise.

(And he is never one to break a promise. Not to anyone. Not to himself.)


	3. Chapter 3

People speak sometimes about the "bestial" cruelty of man, but that is terribly unjust and offensive to beasts, no animal could ever be so cruel as a man, so artfully, so artistically cruel.

-Fyodor Dostoyevsky

* * *

Yato hummed a tune as he walked down Namimori's street, nostalgia flooded his mind as his eyes drunk in the view hungrily.

The view where Namimori wasn't drenched with the color of red, bodies strewn everywhere as the place was vacant off using illusions.

The place where they retreated after being chased all the way from Italy.

Where he heard _welcome home! _after so many years.

Until Namimori had become the battlefield itself and he lost everyone close to his heart, where _welcome home!_ would never be uttered from the people he loved.

(And there's a throbbing pain in his heart where the space around him felt so empty, so wrong and his family should be there,_ right there_ beside him laughing freely.)

He clenched his jaw tightly.

_Deep breath._

_In._

_Out._

Yato opened his honey colored orbs before scrunching it close to stop the burning in his eyes. His shoulder slouched slightly before standing straight again at the thought of Reborn's words (_Dame-Tsuna, don't slouch_! _A mafia boss never slouch!)_

His mouth twisted in pain as he mouths the practice line, his steps faltering.

_But I don't want to be a mafia boss. I don't.  
_

_I don't, Reborn._

_I d-d-don't, Reborn._

_Reborn..._

_Reborn..._

He chocked out a half-sob, half-laugh as those words tumbled quietly out under his breath, his eyes still shut tightly as he stopped. He open his eyes, his vision suspiciously blurred.

_I'm sorry._

_Reborn..._

_Everyone..._

_Don't cry!_

_You can't! Stop thinking!_

_What matters most now is-_

His intution blared, his gaze sharpening while a tear trickled down from his eyes, leaving a streak on his face.

Everything came into focus.

_Tsuna…_

In a flash, the redhead ran towards the source of sound and arrived just on time, standing at the entrance of the narrow alley when a sharp crack of skin on skin reached his ears.

"Pathetic, I don't even know how you can even bear with your own existence."

"Yeah, oi, Dame-Tsuna, quickly give us the money and we'll let you go."

"You don't need it after all, right? Hahaha! What can a trash need!"

Yato stalked quietly towards them, his crimson locks caught in the light, burning brightly with anger.

"Trash, huh…" Yato had a smile on, though it was currently strained. In a heartbeat, the redhead stood protectively in front of Tsuna, a crazed, frightening light in his eyes.

He moved suddenly, tightening his hold hard enough on the boy's arm that he had seen him using his hand to slap Tsuna. Within moments, the redhead snapped his other arm upward, hitting straight into the elbow. A loud crack echoed and then a scream followed soon after. Yato released his grasp, watching as the fool tumbled back, landing onto the ground with his now broken arm. The limb bobbed around with no direction and the rest gasped in horror. The bully tried to get it to move properly, not even able to get his fingers to twitch, and continued to scream.

"My arm! My arm!"

He clutched his arm and scrambled to stand with the other two that had come with him. "You bast-!"

The words died in their throat as an icy gaze pinned them with fear, the man's eyes darken to a dull brown with burning anger tightly wound around his body.

"Get. Out."

His voice was not raised, the order simply given in a calm tone, but it had the bullies scrambling away from the redhead whose eyes had darken dangerously.

"If any of you come back and hurt Tsuna, _your entrails will be decorations for your school_."

The predatory smile that spread across the man's guileless expression sent chills running down their spine while he holds their gaze, letting the promise sink into their mind. And in a second later, they flee, screaming and shaking in fear.

Tsuna continues to slump against the wall, an ugly bruise forming on his cheeks, his eyes wide with surprise.

He never thought anyone would come to his aid. He thought everything would just go on and on and on, just like any other day.

And now the redhead had appeared in front of him, sparking hope within his heart that was long dead.

(_But hoping is such a bad habit_)

The brunet sneered at himself as his breath catches in his throat, more painful than anything he had felt.

What was he thinking anyway?

The redhead would most probably abandon him, just like everyone else.

Just like his mother.

(Because no matter how long he had _waitwaitwait_, they never came.)

Because he is dame-Tsuna.

(_Trash don't deserve to live)_

(_Is wanting to live… a sin?_)

x.X.x

"Tsuna are you okay?" Yato hovered anxiously around Tsuna in his living room.

The redhead had quickly brought Tsuna back to his house where he could treat his injuries. He was expecting the brunet to break down, to cry or even anything.

Anything that involves an emotion.

But what he did not expect was a dull look from the brunet. Eyes devoid of hope.

Of anything.

"Why."

Yato looked up, his gaze locking with the brunet.

"What?" Confusion twisted his expression, tilting his head to one side.

"Why. Why did you help me?" Tsuna muttered under his breath, his gaze never straying.

He wanted to believe there was a person out there, out there who cares for him.

But, he could feel the tears brimming, his fear of interaction surfaced and frothing at the front of his mind.

He was so scared... so scared... of being hurt again.

He doesn't want to be bullied again.

He doesn't want to be forced into doing things.

No more.

_No more._

So what was he supposed to think after so long? Waiting?

Waiting for someone to hold a hand out?

Where he, himself, held his hand out to others and yet keeps having his hand slapped away.

Having his trust, his willingness to believe in the good of others, thrown back into his face mercilessly as he was beaten up again and again and again and again.

(Until he could trust no further, his heart tattered with wounds that slapped over each other.)

"Why not?"

"We just met."

A faint frown tugged at the end of his lips and a faint crease on his brow expressed the redhead confusion.

"So?"

"We just met!" The brunet hissed, his eyes wide with anger and full blown panic. "We just met and you're helping me?! Why do you care?! It makes me feel like you're going to stab me in the back!"

The redhead took several steps back, his hands raised up slightly in a universal sign of surrender. He arched an eyebrow and heaved a sigh.

'So he isn't used to affection or help. He wasn't expecting any help,'Yato seethed. ' _Wasn't expecting any __**goddamn help**_.'

Tsuna broke their eye contact, his gaze dropped to the floor. Wordlessly, he stood up and staggered towards the door before feeling his surrounding turns as he lose control of his legs.

He closed his eyes, expecting his body to meet the cold, hard floor, but when two firm, but gentle hands catch him by the shoulders, he doesn't have any idea what to think, what to do. People don't touch him, people don't care if he falls on his face in the dirt. People certainly don't pull him upright, careful and delicate, or wrap an arm around his shoulder and pull him close.

But the man is warm. He's warm and soft and firm, and his hair falls over his face like the silk. The scent of rain clings to him, rain and sunshine and a touch of fire, a storm to change everything in his life.

"-na? Tsuna?"

The brunet squints his eyes as his vision wavered, his body still felt light and weak before dots start dancing in his vision and he knows nothing longer.


	4. Chapter 4

"Crying for no apparent reason

Is the body's way of mourning

Something the mind has decided to forget

Yet the heart has imprinted forever"

- zxrysky (A/N: I love his/her stories!:D)

* * *

How does one pick up the threads of an old life that has fallen apart?  
How does one continues to move on even when your heart know that you can never,ever go back to the past even when it is screaming, thrashing, clawing, even _tearing_ itself apart in an attempt to soothe the fierce longing that echos with every heartbeat, every palpation?

He doesn't know.  
The redhead doesn't know.  
Yato doesn't know.

He gently holds his teacup, hot white steaming smoke swirling out from it and opened the door silently, making his way to the side of the bed where Tsuna is currently sleeping and slide down dejectedly, his body and mind spent from his agony.

Yato didn't know what to do, how to do, to make everything right.

The pain in his heart makes it even more prominent as Yato gently trace the wounds of the heir, his breath hitching whenever a new bruise or scar is discovered.

He laments the cruelty of humans.  
He abhors it.  
He hates it.

_Why?_

_Why would anyone do this?_

_Why must people hurt each other?_

_Why?_

And a hot blinding anger flashed behind his eyes before settling into a veil of exhaustion that insist on wrapping around his body, bringing the gravity of the matter crashing down on him.  
What should he do?  
How should he act?  
What must he do to ensure that Tsuna will be able to stand up on his own one day, strong and happy?  
To make sure that everything will turn out fine?

Yato heaved a sigh and took a sip from his tea, his shoulder slumped from the invisible weight, his heart aching while chocking back a sob as the memory of them flashed across his eyes.  
He remembers how Gokudera is always by his side, supporting him when a problem arise.  
How Yamamoto will be there laughing off his worries and pain, even if his smiles once upon a time, had cracks around it.  
How Ryohei will be all pumped up, pushing and encouraging him to do his best.  
Mukuro will laugh creepily while Chrome stands quietly by the side. But when the situation detoriates, they'll be there, whispering comforting words, shielding their boss from the cruelty of the world if they must.  
Lambo will cling on to him, giving him his precious grape candy while Hibari will continue to maintain the distance between them, appearing by his side when he needed him the most, cutting down enemies in a blink of an eye without the hesitation he always had.  
And Reborn.  
Reborn will start shooting bullets and _Dame-Tsuna! A mafia boss don't panic in front of his subordinates! _at him while he screeched in fear, running. But the hitman will always, always be there to guide him and if anything were to run amok, he'll be there.  
He'll always be there.  
Always.

And in the first time in his life, Yato was awakened to the fact that there could be clouds raining in his house.  
What else could explain the wet, trickling drops of water on his face, down to his chin and later on the floor, making round, dark stains?

Yato heaved a shuddering breath as he downed his tea in one go and stood up. The earth shifts to one side as he strides across the room, his heart's hammering as if it will explode, his vision is blurred and his hands are sticky with sweat and at that moment he feels that he is going to die.  
He felt powerless, out of control, like he is going _madmadmad_ and _What is going on?! _And _Oh god! I'm going to die! _before he realise that the is experiencing a panic attack.  
He sucked in several deep breaths after a thousand and one short, shallow breaths, he exhaled slowly and moved into a foetus position before crawling onto his knees and heaving himself into a sitting position.  
After what seems like an eternity of repetitive breathing exercise, Yato picked up the fallen plastic Japanese cup before shuffling out of the room silently when he saw the skies darken to a midnight blue, brightened slightly by the rows of lamppost.

He ran a hand through his hair that was wet with cold sweat.  
Time to visit Sawada Nana.

x.X.x

"Hi! Are you our new neighbour?"  
Yato nodded his head mutely, not trusting himself to say anything in this moment. He steeled himself visibly after several seconds later and gave her a faint smile.

"My name is Yato."Um, I've met your son on the streets..." The brunette nods her head, her brow crease slightly.  
"Ah... Thank you Yato-San, I hope my dame-son didn't cause any trouble for you..." The redhead could feel a stab of pain in his heart when those words tumbled out of the brunette while suppressing the faint stirring of anger.  
He knows that this isn't the Sawada Nana he knew.

Not the women who had cared for him and gave accept everyone into her arms with a wide smile.  
But it still hurts.  
He ran a hand through his hair, plastering on a smile he deemed polite. "No, Tsuna is a very well behaved kid. But I-"  
"Come to think of it, why isn't Tsunayoshi home yet?" The brunette wonders aloud, missing the slight stiffening of the redhead and the pain that flashed across his eyes as he stared in disbelieve.  
What mother neglects their child to the point where they even forget that their child isn't home yet?  
And she called him Tsunayoshi.  
Not Tsuna or Tsu-Kun.  
But Tsunayoshi.

"Sawada-san-"  
"Oh, call me Nana! Sawada-San makes me feel old!"  
"Nana-San" He inclined his head stiffly and continues to trudge through the haze of anger that settled over his mind stubbornly.

"Tsuna is currently in my house and is injured. I hope you don't mind if he were to spend a night at my house?"

"Of course! How nice of you to help my son! He must have tripped over thin air again…Oh dear, I hope he'll be able to stop worrying his poor mother with his dame personality…" She trailed off, ignorant to the anger coursing in his veins, strumming a glorious symphony and sending whirlwinds of fire in his blood while screaming in his mind _nononononoNONONONONOTNANANOTMOTHER!_

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back…do you want me to relay any message to Tsuna?"

The brunette giggled and shook her head.

"Have fun!"

Yato have to physically and mentally restrain himself from lashing out at the civilian.

x.X.x

The brunet stirred slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

Tsuna stares at the ceiling and he could feel himself chocking back a sob. Tears cascades down his cheeks even though he doesn't know why.

(_Why?)_

(_I don't know._)

He wiped away the tears as he tried to ignore the hollow, aching pain in his heart, squeezing out his ability to breath, making it painful to take in any. His pulled himself up in a sitting position, taking in his surroundings while trying to calm down. The brunet peered curiously before everything came back to him as memories and he could feel his heart thumping faster and faster, a feeling of nauseous washed over him.

_Oh no…_ the brunet whimpered dejectedly,' He'll hate me_.'_

(What makes you think so?)

(One word can tear, _ can rip _a bond apart easily, like papers torn.)

'He'll hate me after what I've said to him…' A steely look flashed past his honey coloured orbs. 'It's okay. I don't need them. I don't need anyone. '

(You sure about that?)

Tsuna shooked his head violently and pushed the voice to the back of his head.

(Of course. I don't need anyone.)

'I need _no one_.'

x.X.x

"Tsuna?"

The brunet jumped in fear, his heart pumping furiously as his gaze snapped to the redhead, confusion sneaked into his mind.

Why does the redhead look so worried?

"Um…I'm going home, thankyouverymuchforyourhelp…" His voice grates over his throats like a dying machine from the crying and his voice gradually softens as he reached the end of his sentence and he _prays_ that Yato missed that, fidgeting minutely as he plays with his fingers, his gaze casted on the floor.

Yato flinched before visibly steeling himself.

"Tsuna…" The brunet let his gaze slide to the redhead.

"Can I-" Yato bit the bottom of his lips while Tsuna blinked his eyes in a mix of curiousity and wariness, his body tensed.

"Can I be your friend?" Yato peered up hopefully.

Tsuna reeled back in shock, frozen with disbelief and _What?N-No way… _and _is this a joke?_ ran through and mashed up in his head, his eyes clouded with clashing emotions.

And one word resounded the loudest in his mind.

_Why?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**"If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take it with them? Did you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that couldn't be filled?" **_  
_**― Jodi Picoult, Nineteen Minutes **_

* * *

_"__Tsuna? Your ears…"_

_"__Huh?"The brunet quickly brushed his hair to cover his ears, his gaze flickering between Yato and the floor._

_A hand lays gently on his hair, feather light before the weight disappeared._

_"__I… If you want to tell me something… I'll be here for you. Always."_

_"__Mm." The redhead gave him a half smile while Tsuna furrowed his brow, his heart heavy at the sight of a smile that seems to be a shadow of what it could be._

_As if Yato have forgotten how to complete the action._

_He could feel a small smile playing on his lips when he realized how troublesome the two of them are._

_"__Tsuna?"_

_The brunet grinned._

_"__Ice-cream. You're going out right? I want two scoops of chocolate and vanilla!"_

_Yato sighed in mock __exasperation, blood red hair (the brunet noted with interest that the redhead's hair seems to change to different shades of red under different light and situation) tied into a low ponytail swinging as he shook his head.__ "__Hai, hai."_

x.X.x

"Reborn…"

"I understand, Ninth, I'll go to Japan immediately."

"Thank you."

x.X.x

"Ciaosuu! I'm Reborn, the tutor your husband sent over from Italy."

"Ah!" The woman bobbed her head in enthusiasm. "I'm so glad you're willing to tutor Tsunayoshi," she pointed her finger at the house next door. "Tsunayoshi is there with Yato. He often has sleepovers with him, I'm so glad he've found such a good role model!" Reborn arched an eyebrow and tilt his fedora, curiosity threading through his eyes.

"Ara, how rude of me! Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea?"

Reborn glanced down at the petite woman.

"It's alright, I think I'll go over and assess Tsunayoshi."

x.X.x

"…"

"Ciaosuu, are you Yato? I'm a tutor send by his father, Reborn."

Surprise and several other unexplainable emotions fleeted through honey coloured orbs.

"I see." A faint smile spread across his face while Reborn felt his eyebrows shot up when he realized that the redhead looks familiar, as if he had seen him somewhere before.

He huffed in irritation when his memory slipped through his fingers.

He didn't like what he saw either, especially those dark shadows that seems to lurk underneath those deceptive guileless orbs.

"Would you like to come in and wait for Tsuna? He's out running and will probably be back by seven."

The hitman arched an eyebrow as he stared at the man who held a look of satisfaction dancing in his eyes.

"I see." Reborn frowned. Looks like Iemitsu didn't know his son as well as he thought.

Oh well, looks like he has to do his own digging on Tsuna and this unexpected newcomer.

x.X.x

"I'm back, Yato!"

"Oh, Tsuna, welcome back!" He shot a smile at the brunet before putting down the pan that was still dripping with water. Wiping his hands on a cloth hanging on the pole beside the sink, he strides gracefully over to the brunet and ruffled his hair, only to wrinkle his nose at the sweat and ushered the brunet to the bath.

"Okay~" Tsuna gave a cheeky grin when he flicked his hand that was used to wipe the sweat off his forehead at Yato, the later cringing in distaste. Chuckling, he strode away from the redhead, only to stop when he saw a stranger sitting at the dinning table, sipping a cup of coffee, those onyx orbs eyed the two calmly.

"Yato… This is?"

The redhead gave a sheepish grin when he realized that he had forgotten to introduce the hitman, letting his gaze glide towards the man wearing a fedora with orange stripe tied around it.

"Ah, this is Reborn-San. Your father seems to have hired him to tutor-"

Tsuna frowned and his hands instinctively went up to swipe his hair, covering his ears. Pulling down his orange rubber band, his hair flutter around his neck in a shock of brown, settling just right above his shoulder.

Tsuna stared coolly at the hitman.

"I'm afraid I already have a tutor that I recognize. Please go back."

Reborn raised an eyebrow while Yato had amusement dancing in his orbs.

"Your father asked me to come down from Italy to tutor you."

Ignoring the hitman, Tsuna placed the towel he had bought along on an empty wooden chair and sauntered up the stairs, leaving the two behind.

Yato pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Reborn-San, this child is pretty stubborn when he wants to… I'll talk to him later."

Another half smile.

Reborn really had no idea what to think of the guy in front of him. Contrary to what others think, he couldn't read minds. What he had done was to read body language of others, their facial expression, the slight twitch of muscle.

But the redhead in front of him…

A face almost devoid of emotion, lest the faint smile that seems to be carved onto those lips. And those dark shadows carefully tucked away under layers and layers of mask makes things even more difficult for Reborn to read the redhead.

Who exactly is this man?

x.X.x

_It seems like an eternity to Tsuna. _

_Being bullied and hated had caused him to adjust and later, even enjoying the feeling of solitary._

_All his life, he had lived in his own world, not caring about what is happening around him._

_It was a fact that it was natural for people to ignore him and he was used to that. During small group discussion, his group mates would ignore him._

_In their eyes, their feeling was clearly reflected._

_'__**Why is he still here?'**_

_He was always alone._

_Playing alone._

_Eating alone._

_Studying alone._

_Walking home, alone._

_Alone in the empty house._

_Alone, waiting for his mother to come home._

_For a father that he had never seen before except hearing his voice over the phone._

_In his room, crying alone._

_Staring at the sky alone._

_Alone._

_Alone._

_(Maybe he'll die alone, too?)_

_Alone until someone named Yato appeared._

_He forces his way into his life, stubbornly wanting to know everything about him, refusing to budge from his side._

_Becoming his mentor, his friend, his brother._

_His __**family.**_

_There are times when he saw the darkness surfacing in those honey coloured orbs, flickering and snuffing out all the happiness it held in the day as the redhead stares outside the window wistfully._

_He sees it but he doesn't say anything._

_Yato waited for him._

_He'll do the same and wait patiently, quietly and give him all the support he needs._

_No matter how long it takes._

x.X.x

"Tsuna-"

"No," the brunet huffed in irritation as his head hung from the edge of his bed, water droplets still clinging to his hair stubbornly, flattening it to half its size, "besides, weren't you the one who taught me to say no if I really don't want to do the things I'm being forced to do?"

Yato plopped himself onto the red swivel chair, his gaze soften at the brunet words.

"Yes… I'm glad you took my lesson seriously, but-"

"Then it's settled. I don't want anyone who has any connection to that man." He closed his eyes just as Yato flinched minutely. When he opened his eyes again, all he saw was a wistful smile and a lingering sadness in those honey coloured orbs that was of the same shade as his.

He could feel a sense of guilt welling up.

Tsuna felt like kicking himself.

"Um…"His voice snapped the redhead out of this thought, " But if you insist…"

The shadows lifted from Yato's honey coloured orbs for a moment and he let loose a laugh, free like the wind.

Yato shifted over and ruffled his hair that was still damp.

"Thank you," Yato grinned while Tsuna pouted and swatted his hands away, " I'm sure you'll find yourself enjoying his presence more than mine soon."

Tsuna puffs his cheeks and rolled his eyes.

"As if. I can practically imagine the troubles happening just by having him within a meter."

Yato tried to keep his face impassive until his lips twitched upwards and amusement entered his features and Tsuna smiled triumphantly at him.

Yato looked highly unimpressed. "We'll see."

Tsuna grinned.

"We shall."

x.X.x

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"A mafia boss shouldn't laze around his bed."

"It's freaking Saturday!"

A loud slam and the door were flung open, the brunet stalked angrily down the stairs, dripping wet, looking like a half drowned cat.

Yato arched an eyebrow and a faint smile appeared.

"I'll wait for you to have breakfast together."

Pouting, the brunet nod and went to the wooden drawers locate beside the fridge and started pulling out his clothes and towels, disappearing down the stairs to the basement where another Ensuite was located.

Reborn stretched languidly at the middle of the stairways, observing their interaction.

A smirk stretched across his face.

_Interesting and yet troubling._

A wistful and yet fond emotions lingered on the redhead's face when he saw Tsuna dripping wet from the punishment he had delivered.

Perhaps he was once being woken up this way too?

The hitman brows furrowed.

Do others do that to their friends or family?

"Good morning Reborn-San. A cup of espresso to start the day?" Reborn inclined his head and went down the rest of the stairs in graceful strides, only stopping when he stood merely inches apart from the redhead.

"Reborn-San?" Yato asked mildly, unperbuted by the hitman's action.

"You," Reborn leaned closer while Yato stared impassively, never once breaking the eye contact, "Who exactly are you?"

The redhead arched an eyebrow.

"Yato. Tsuna's friend."

Reborn snorted and leaned back languidly, a pointed look tossed at the redhead.

Yato inclined his head when he found himself at the receiving end of two dark, onyx eyes, a glint of determination flashing.

_If you lie to us, if you hurt him…_

He blinked, his neutral features never shifting, keeping an iron grip on his expression as he stared back coolly at his _mentor_, _friend, father figure, a family _that was dead in his own world.

Then something must have slipped out under his mask because a flash of surprise and confusion flashed across the hitman's face but was quickly arranged back into a neutral expression and the man's gaze _softens._

"Espresso and toast."

Another half-smile that the hitman was familiar with appeared again and the tension holding the redhead's shoulder eased.

"Hai, hai."


End file.
